Phantom X part 2
by No.1 Tigger
Summary: Danny and his team have beaten their greatest foe and are now taking a break, but behind the scenes a new enemy has taken hold and is slowly stealing away Danny's allies, Cujo finds Danny and leads him to the latest attack what will Danny do to find his friends and what will he do to save them? seqeal to Phantom X
1. Chapter 1, the beginning

_**Okay here is my first chapter to the sequel of Phantom X hope you enjoy. Okay yes its early but so what I like writing and I got inspired.**_

**Phantom X part 2**

_The new enemy_

While Danny and his friends were relaxing in the human world, deep in the ghost zone Frost bite was playing with the ghost dog Cujo when a great darkness fell over his land. Frostbite looked up into the dark abyss and saw what looked to him like a black ghost portal, from it fell an object, it fell from the sky and landed in front of Frostbite, his people instinctively started to retreat as more objects started to plummet toward their land.

The object moved and Frostbite realized that it was a ghost, or so he thought, he blasted the first one with an ice ray, it froze for a second then a cracking noise filled the air and the creature broke out of the ice. Cujo transformed from a small puppy into a full sized Mastiff and started to attack the creatures, he wasn't even braking through the armor; Frostbite grabbed his collar and pulled him back toward the cave with the map of the ghost zone.

Frostbite dragged him through the cave to the room with the map of the ghost zone in it and they made their stand. Swarms of the strange creatures that looked like robotic men flooded into the room, Frostbite was grappling with one of the creatures when he was stabbed in the side, he fell over and Cujo ran over to him, Frostbite said, "Find the chosen one, find Danny, he is the only one who can save us, find him and bring him here." Cujo looked like he was going to refuse then liked Frostbite face, whimpered, and ran through a side entrance evading capture.

Frostbite watched as the creatures grabbed the map d then one came over to him it said, "So this beast is a ghost ay, well it'll be fun getting 'im back t' camp."

A second looked over and said, "It'll be easier than the others, he's smaller." They laughed and Frostbite thought, Danny please hurry, the ghost zone is in need of its savior ones more.

**Unknown military camp**

Two hours later two soldiers dragged a large beast into their leaders tent, they tossed him to the ground and the general turned around and asked, "Did you accomplish you mission?"

"Yes sir, we got the map and captured the leader, his underlings scattered on out arrival, they were smarter than the others. His dog stayed with him until he commanded it to leave, it got away." One of the soldiers stated.

A man of about six feet tall with a five foot Katana on his back and wearing a general's uniform turned around and looked at the creature, he said, "You have done the impossible, rethreading the only recorded map of the ghost zone, were many have failed, the dog is unimportant, it can't do any harm."

The creature lifted its head and said, "You are a fool, the chosen one, the savior of the ghost zone will come find me and when he dose he'll destroy you all."

The general laughed a whole hearted laugh and said, "You are the fool, no ghost can harm us not even your precious Danny Phantom."

The creature laughed then and said, "You would be surprised to know that the savior of the ghost zone isn't a ghost, he's human, mostly." One of the solders kicked the creature in the head and he was knocked unconscious.

The general said, "Take him away and put him with the others, then go find this Danny Phantom, he and I need to talk, and if what that creature said is true he may indeed be a nuisance hat we should wipe out before it's too late. And I've changed my mind find the dog, start were you last saw him." The soldiers nodded and left, taking the creature into a tent about one hundred yards away. They through the creature into the tent and closed a cell like door behind him.

Frostbite woke up from being struck on the head by a steady hand slowly shaking him saying, "Frostbite wake up, common on you big oaf wake up." Frostbite looked up and saw Pandora leaning over him he sat up and looked around, they were in a kind of cell inside a tent; there were other ghosts besides him and Pandora, and one human. He saw Skulker, Ember, The box ghost, Wulf, and Aragon. The human was Danny's sister Jasmin\ Jazz.

Skulker looked up and asked, "So they got you to?" Frostbite stared at him for a second sure that there was something different about him, he dismissed it.

Frostbite nodded then said, "Yeah they got me but before they did I sent Cujo to Danny for assistance, he will come."

Jazz's head shot up and she asked, "Did you say Danny, no he can't come they'll take him like they took me and you, no he can't come, not with them having their ghost fighting suits, he can't win."

Skulker said, "Danny is stronger now, he isn't a ghost like before he's different, he even made me and Ember like him, we're half ghost because of him, Danny even has a new team with super powers to help him, he can win this."

Jazz stared at him and asked, "He can fix my mistake," she jumped to her feet and wrapped her arms around Skulker's neck, Skulker transformed into his human form shocking everyone Ember glared at him and then she transformed she cursed and said, "I guess we ran out of ecto energy, damn these stupid bars. Oh and Frostbite, I would advise against using any ghost powers you will regret using them." he nodded.

**The Institute**

Danny was lying in bed thinking about his dream that had woken him, he saw a man with and eye patch and a katana walking toward him in a place he had never seen and it looked like it didn't exist, there were machines far beyond what they had today, Danny thought, 'could this be a vision of the future?' he opened his eyes when he heard the sound of a dog barking, he sat up ad the barking got louder, he opened his door and Cujo tackled him, Danny sat up on the floor and looked at the dog smiling, his smile quickly vanished when he saw that the dogs collar had Frostbite's hand stuck in it, he saw the sad and desperate look in the dogs face and instantly went to work.

He woke up Dani and told her to get Jordan, Mark and Jack, he spoke through mind speak to Penelope and said, 'Get Sam, Emma, and tell them to meet me in the ghost portal room.' She got up and got dressed then raced to get them.

Danny ran down to the lab and transformed, he placed his hand on the palm scanner and the lock opened to the ghost portal. Danny ran to the specter speeder, which they had set up in the room for emergencies. Danny jumped in and started it up, Penny, Sam, and Emma arrived and got in without question, already in uniform. Penelope said, "I informed The Professor that we would be missing class today."

Danny said, "We'll probably be missing school for a few days this time."

Brad jumped in and said, "Awesome I needed a break from school, I saw Mark and Jack getting ready so I followed their lead."

Danny nodded and Penelope said, "We've been back to school for three days and you need a break?"

He was about to respond when Mark said, "Whenever Danny calls us all together it is never a vacation, unless he's planning to give us a tour of the ghost zone."

Dani said, "Seen it, not that great, so Danny what's the matter?"

Danny said, "Frostbite is in trouble." Danny removed Frostbites ice claw from his pocket and handed it to her he said to Cujo, "Lead the way." Hey sot off after the dog to a place none of them knew and none of them would ever forget. Frostbite new domain, they moved after Dan destroyed their old home.

**Vlad's Mansion**

Vlad was woken by a sudden banging on his front door, he got up and slowly walked to the door yelling, "I'm on my way stop already." He walked down the stairs and opened his front door, he said, "What do you wan…" a fist hit him in the face and he was knocked unconscious.

He woke up again when a bucket of water was thrown on him, he gasped for air and looked up at a man who was standing in front of him, the man was in a general's uniform with a katana on his back, Vlad asked calmly, "what do you want? Money, power, or both?"

The man said, "Neither, I want your adopted son Danny, he is a nuisance and I need to dispose of him." Vlad thought for a moment.

He said, "I'd be glad to give you Danny but he is no longer living with me he is going to a school for gifted children at the moment so I can't help you."

The man made a face and said, "Get this filth out of y sight, put him with the others, he's no better than those ghosts, he's actually worse."

A soldier nodded and brought the but of his gun down on the back of Vlad's head knocking him unconscious.

_**I hope I did a good job on this one. may crossover to more than these stories in the future.**_


	2. Chapter 2, Russians Vs DP part 1

_**Note: The general and his men were part of a story I wrote when I was little, for those who desired to know. Chapter 2 hope you enjoy.**_

**Phantom X part 2**

_**Russians vs. Danny Phantom Part 1**_

**Frostbites domain**

Danny land the speeder just outside a large dome of ice, Danny looked at the friends sitting in the back of the speeder he said, "this may be dangerous, or nothing is wrong, I don't know, if you don't want to come you are free to stay here.

Penelope said, "are you a fool, we've been through a war with you, we'll follow you to the end of the world and back." Danny smiled at her.

He said, "Alright let's get going then." He jumped out the door and his friends followed him. Hey went up to a set of double doors mad of ice towering twenty feet high. Danny pushed them open and was greeted with a waft of hot cold air, he looked around and saw a magnitude of caves but no one was around. Danny called out but there was no answer, Danny walked up to the largest cave and saw the carvings that had lined the previous cave that lead to the map of the ghost zone.

Danny walked down the cave into the depths of the labyrinth following the carvings, his friends and Cujo right behind him. When they got to the map room Danny saw that the map was missing and there was a grove in the ground next to it, Danny knelt down next to it and saw fractured ice fragments on the ground, he pulled out the hand and saw that the fragments used to go to the hand, he pulled out a bag and collected the fragments than put them away.

Danny stood up and said, "I still don't know what happened but it wasn't good." There was a bag outside the cave then a sound of echoing footsteps. Danny whispered, "Get ready," Then he transformed into the combination of his ghost self and his mutant self, Eragon, and the others prepared to fight as well.

**Soldiers POV**

The soldiers fell from their portal high in the sky under the dome of ice and landed in front of the cave, they quickly charged into it and toward the room in which the map had been found. There was something different in the air around them a sense of anger and fear. The leader waved it off and charged onward on his quest to find the dog, he yelled to his men, once we find evidence of were that dog went we will be…" they had just ran into the room where the map had been and were confronted with a group of kids the fear was coming from them but in the back of the group stood a boy with re hair and red eyes his whole being radiating hatred.

The boy stepped forward through the other children and said, "I don't know who you are but I know it was you that hurt my friend and I'll make you pay." He charged up a blast of fire and air in his hand and throw it at the leader of the soldiers force, the blast knocked the leader back ten feet and onto his back, he struggled to get up, by the time he got to his feet it was already to late, his team was all either knocked over or stuck in the wall.

He pressed a button on his suit and his suit became ghost repellant. The boy's image changed into a purple haired and purpled eyed man wearing a war hardened uniform and cloak the boy said, "I'm not someone that you want as an enemy, but it's too late for you, leave now and tell your leader that I'm coming for him." The leader of the squad felt fear for this boy, he was truly afraid he had never felt this much hatred come from a human, but he knew that this boy was a human, and his friends were just like him. The commander yelled, "Retreat!" The soldiers ran and went through the portal.

**Danny's team**

As the soldiers were running away Danny tossed a tracker bug onto one of them he then turned to his friends and said, "We can track them back to their camp, we will have to head back to the institute and ask tucker to track it, if they are still in the ghost zone it will be much harder." They nodded and followed him back to the specter speeder.

Penelope was exhausted from the fast but draining battle against the robots. She watched Danny as he got back into the speeder, she saw a sag in his shoulders that she had never seen before and she instantly knew that whatever the leader had activated had drained Danny. She sat next to him and held his hand as they flew back to the institute, Cujo sitting in Danny's lap.

When they got back to the institute Danny asked Tucker to find the tracking bug, in the ghost zone, then he headed to bed. He slept for an hour then was woken up y Tucker he told Danny, "I found it, but it's not in the ghost zone it is in the real world, in Russia."

Danny got up and said thanks to Tucker then headed to the speeder, when he got there the others were already prepared to head out, Danny put on a suit that suppressed his ghost powers then got into the passenger seat of the speeder, Tucker was driving, Penelope sat between them, Sam, Jack and Mark sat behind them and Brad, Emma, Jordan and Dani sat behind them in the extended back end.

Tucker turned on the speeders invisibility then opened the hatch in the roof allowing them to travel out into the world. They flew for an hour before Penny fell asleep on Danny's shoulder, and about an hour later they were landing about half a mile from a military camp. Danny woke Penelope up and they all headed out to the edge of a cliff one hundred yards away from the military camp.

Danny saw Vlad being dragged to a tent at the back of the camp Danny said, "I'll be right back" he got up then activated his invisibility that was on his suit and headed for the tent that Vlad had just been thrown into. The others would have followed but it's hard to follow an invisible man.

Danny ducked under the back flap and saw the imprisoned ghosts and Jazz, he gasped and came up behind Jazz he whispered, "How did you get locked in there?"

She mumbled, "I survived the explosion somehow and then a group of men came and took me, so they thought that I died with the others. Frostbite asked, "Jasmine who are you talking to?" she looked p and realized that the voice she heard that sounded like Danny's was real, she whipped around and saw a person veiled I small dots of light, she gasped and asked, "Danny is that you?"

Danny stared at her then made himself visible again, he asked, "How did you see me?" she laughed.

A man opened the back front flap he said, "stop making such shrill noises," he closed the flap again and they all turned to Danny, Danny said, "I'll get you out of here but first I need to formulate a plan of attack, I'll be back in a few days." They nodded Danny reached in and help Jazz's hand for a second then turned invisible again and left back to the others.

**Camp headquarters**

The wounded soldiers came into the office and kneeled down in front of their leader the general turned around and looked at the men he asked, "Did the dog do this to you?"

The leader of the soldiers said, "No, it was a boy who could transform into a man, he is far more powerful than anything I have ever encountered, and he is only part ghost, a very small part. I think that we encountered Danny phantom, and if that's so then we have to work harder than ever before to fight him."

The general stared at them for a minute then saw a red light blinking on one of their shoulders he said, "You did good, you lead him here, now all we have to do is set up a trap for him."

_**How did I do, I'll try to keep the story as level as possible and It'll accelerate next chapter when the fight begins and the enemy retreats through time.**_

_**TTFN**_


	3. Chapter 3, Russians Vs DP part 2

_**I know it's been a while since I updated and I'm sorry, was lost and didn't have a computer, but now I'm back for a little, will be working on both of my stories, if I am late on a chapter tell me and I'll work on it, thank you.**_

**Phantom X part 2**

_**Russians vs. Danny Phantom Part 2**_

Danny

Danny walked up to where his friends were waiting and saw a man walking in the same direction. He looked up at the cliff that they were at and saw that there were soldiers up there to. Danny jumped up to the ledge and saw that his friends had been tied up and Sam and Dani were unconscious. Danny charged energy blasts in his hands and attacked the soldiers, after getting the soldiers to retreat Danny untied the ropes from around the wrists of Jack and Mark telling them to get the others and he would keep watch.

As Mark and Jack untied the others Danny fought against what seemed like a never ending swarm of soldiers, he finally got tired of the fruitless battle and summoned forth a dragon blast that sent the enemy into a solid retreat. Danny ran back to his friends who were waiting for him, Jack had Sam in his arms and Danny picked up Dani. They made their retreat.

Once they got back to the speeder they piled in and Danny said, "Tucker, take them back to the institute, I'm going to save Jazz and the others."

Penelope said, "I'm coming to,"

The others agreed and Danny said, "Alright tuck take Sam and Dani back to the institute and have them looked at, make sure their alright, then come back with reinforcements. Okay?"

Tucker nodded and said, "Just make sure that you're here when I get back."

Danny said, "Unless it can't be avoided we will be."

Tucker turned on the invisibility and flew the speeder away back toward the institute. Danny turned to the others and Penelope asked, "So what's the plan?" Danny looked at her for a second thinking.

Danny said, "Okay, their defenses are most likely up now more than before." Danny drew a small diagram in the dirt with a stick and said, "I'll come at them from this side and make a distraction, when it is done and the soldiers are away from this side you move in and save the prisoners in this tent, led them away as fast as you can then we rendezvous back here when it is done. If they follow you, as long as there are only a few you should fight them off, if there are too many find a place to hide, I'll try to get back as soon as possible."

They all nodded and went to their positions. Danny went to the opposite side of the camp and prepared, once he got ready he charged energy in his hands and slammed them against the ground. By channeling energy he made a series of explosions throughout the camp, Danny ran up to the ledge leading to the camp and used his ghostly wail making the enemies closest to him go flying and the ones further away rolling in pain on the ground their hands over their ears. The soldiers were slowly getting to their feet when a large man with an eye patch came running out of the largest tent. He turned on Danny and roared at him.

Soldier H.Q.

The wounded squad was just leaving when there was a series of explosions outside, they ran out and saw a boy standing on the Cliffside and an unearthly wail was emitted from him. Their commander ran past them and stopped staring at the boy he roared with rage and charged at the boy.

He picked up an ecto gauntlet from a table and slammed it onto his hand and used it to fight the boy, "That's Danny Phantom." Said the leader of the wounded soldiers. He looked around from Danny's friends and saw that the prisoners were leaving the tent and he realized that Danny was only a distraction. He picked up a radio and said, "General?"

"I'm busy at the moment." Said the commander.

"The prisoners are escaping, he is just a diversion."

The General punched Danny making him fly backward fifty feet and he looked at the prisoner's tent he saw the prisoners running up the hill. He pulled something out of his pocket and slammed the button, one of the prisoners collapsed unseen by the others.

Penelope

Penelope and the others got to the place where Danny had told them to wait and did a headcount and she realized that someone was missing. She looked around and saw that she was right, someone was missing. Then it hit her, Danny's sister.

Danny

Danny landed on his feet and looked at his opponent and saw that he was looking away, Danny followed his line of sight and saw a body lying on the ground a deep unsettling feeling fell over him. The General charged off toward the person, Danny trying to catch up. The man was almost there when Danny tackled him and then blasted him with a pure fire blast point blank. He throw up his hands in defense just in time to prevent the bulk of the blast from hitting him.

Danny then proceeded to blast the general over and over again with varying blasts. Fire, ice metal, dirt, lava, even ecto energy. Danny got up slowly after the onslaught he was exhausted, the general got up and stumbled backwards his clothes slightly damaged, he said, "You are a powerful kid, I'm not ready for this yet, I must become stronger," he moved quickly and picked up the body of the person that had fallen over, holding her by her neck he said, "Unless you want the one to die you will stay back."

Danny looked at her and realized that it was Jazz, he growled and his energy exploded making it look like he was on fire, the general quickly pulled out a scroll and unrolled it he yelled, "Take me into the past." Danny leapt forward and grabbed hold of the half of the map that wasn't in the general's hand taking him with the general.

Danny's friends

Tucker arrived as Penelope was leading the others back to the camp, out of the speeder came Wolverine, Storm, Dash, and Paulina. They got to the ledge leading to the camp and saw Danny vanish into a portal with the general and Jazz, Penelope yelled, "NOOOOO!"

_**How did I do, I know it's a bit short and it's not enough for how long I made you wait but I will try to keep this story updated at least once a week.**_

_**TTFN**_


	4. Chapter 4, Danny vs Jack?

_**There shall be time travel: that is all I may tell you the rest you must find out on your own, sorry.**_

**Phantom X part 2**

_**Danny vs. Jack?**_

Penelope

Penelope ran down the hill her mind running through what seemed like hundreds of memories. An enemy approached her and she blasted him with a power she didn't know she had. Her grief shielded her from the knowledge that she had another power, she fell to her knees where Danny had disappeared.

Everyone stayed away from her as she cried, finally Tucker walked up to her and said, "We'll find him, I promise you that." She looked up and saw a ripple in the air.

She said, "If we can open a hole to another dimension, than we should be able to travel through time right, so help me make a time machine and we will follow them."

Tucker nodded and helped Penelope to her feet and led the others to the speeder, they piled in and headed back to the institute. Penelope was radiating with power as Tucker led her to a lab and they got to work building a machine thought only to be theory.

Danny

Danny held on to half of the map and the general, held onto the other half and Danny's sister. There was a tearing sound and the map split in two, they flew apart Jazz getting lost in time.

Danny flew out of a portal and landed on the ground in front of a building that looked all too familiar he looked up at it from the ground and saw that it was his old home, but it was missing its modification, it was just a large building. He heard a voice coming from inside, it said, "Maddie look at Jazz she's walking, her first steps, get the camera."

Danny got off of the ground and fazed through the wall, Jack and Maddie were standing around a red haired child with a camera. Danny said, "Mom? Dad?" in a hushed voice.

Jack looked up and asked, "Who are you and why are you floating, wait a minute, GHOST! Maddie I told you they were real." She spun around and snapped a picture of Danny, Danny covered his face and Jack said, "Wait, Maddie get Jazz to a safe place, and protect her, I'll take care of the ghost."

Maddie picked up the child and ran down into the basement, Jack prepared for hand to hand battle. Danny landed on the ground and said, "I don't want to fight you."

"Trying to trick me won't work you will never take me daughter foul creature." Jack snarled and charged at Danny, Danny dodged the punches easily then fazed through the floor into the basement Maddie screamed grabbed something and throw it at Danny, it hit Danny in the head and made him go flying. He hit the wall and fell to the ground, he looked at the object that was thrown at him.

The object was a ball and held what looked like ecto energy inside it, he slowly got to his feet. Jack was running down the stairs when he saw Danny, he yelled, "you will never take my daughter, die!" Jack picked up the ball and shoved it into Danny's chest, it went all the way through him and hit the wall. Danny fazed through Jack and walked toward the wall that used to hold a ghost portal, he lifted his hand to the wall.

He said, "I never thought I would see you again, but I must go and save my sister, hunt me if you must but I'll be gone for years."

He fazed through the wall and up it to the sky, he unrolled the half of the map that he still had and said, "Take me to me sister." The map glowed then faded, he said, "Take me to your other half." Danny was dragged off into a portal into another time, the map stopped glowing and the look of it changed, on the map was a glowing dot the location of his destination.

The General, Fredrick.

Fredrick landed in a hay pile in front of a horse spooking it. It went up on its back legs kicking its front legs, someone came running over when they saw Fredrick in the hay pile they stopped and bowed deeply to him and then they proceeded to speak to him in a strange language that he didn't understand. He growled and pulled out the torn map he said, "Take me to what I seek." A portal opened next to him and he walked through.

Penelope

"Another failure, when will we get it?" yelled Penelope.

Tucker rubbed his eyes and said, "We're dealing with something that has been dubbed impossible by the smartest scientists in the world, and we're making good progress its only been two weeks, if we only had something to work with."

Penelope's head shot up and she asked, "What about the ripple where Danny disappeared."

Tucker thought for a moment then said, "If we work with opening portals were time has been disrupted than it may be possible, come with me we need to test some of these on that ripple you are talking about."

Penelope led him to the speeder and they headed to where the military camp used to be. They began their testing.

_**How did I do, okay yes another short one, sorry, am working on it, have school, next chapter could be up later this month, will try to keep breaks as brief as possible.**_

_**TTFN**_


End file.
